This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. With the completion of the sequencing of the genomes of human and other organisms, attention has focused on the characterization and function of proteins, the products of genes. The availability of sequence data and the growing impact of structural biology on biomedical research have prompted scientific groups from several countries to undertake projects in the emerging field of structural genomics. The objective is to make these structures widely available for clinical and basic studies that will expand the knowledge of the role of proteins both in normal biological processes and in disease. At2g18590 was taken as a target, whose structure and function are not known. From the knowledge about its structure, we expect to further define its function.